Star Wars: Revan's Bloodline
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Revan...that name has several different meanings; savior, conqueror, hero, villain. He was all these things, and so much more. But something that the galaxy wasn't expecting about Revan, was that these attributes could be, and were, passed down to others.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Revan's Bloodline

Ch. 1

Thirteen years before the Clone Wars

On the planet of Coruscant, inside an average apartment, a not so average family of three, a husband, a wife, and their son, were in their living room, spending as much quality time together as possible, because it was only a matter of time before a Jedi arrived to take their son away. Two things informed them of this; first was the fact that their son had an extraordinary connection to the Force, and the second was the fact that the family's ancestor had told them so. Not many families could speak with their ancestors, but not many families were filled with Force Sensitive's; and this ancestor is a very important figure in both the Jedi Order, and the Republic itself; his name, is Revan.

As the two parents played with their son in living room, they were interrupted by the appearance of Revan, in the form of a Force Ghost, who had arrived to give the family a message.

"The Jedi will be here at any moment." Revan said, and the two parents stood up, and were immediately depressed.

"Must they take our son? You've protected us from the presence of the Jedi for almost three millennia's; why do they need one from our heritage now?" The father asked, the one that had Revan's bloodline in him.

"This doesn't bring me any joy or happiness Evnar, but he has a great destiny he must fulfill, to protect both the Jedi, and the Republic, and to do that, he must be trained by both the Jedi, and myself." Revan said, and the mother stepped forward.

"But why must it be him? Isn't there another way?" The mother asked, a former Jedi that left the Order so she could be Evnar.

"No, I'm taking a risk by making it Anver who fulfills this destiny; I should've made it Evnar to begin with, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But now, I have no choice; it must be Anver." Revan explained, and Evnar stepped forward.

"I understand Revan, I just ask one thing of you; please protect Anver." Evnar asked, and Revan nodded.

"Of course. However, there is…one thing I must do before the Jedi arrive." Revan said, and reaching out with the Force, he brought a knife forward, and stepped over to Anver, and bringing the knife to his "hand", he put the blade on Anver's hand, and cut it, much to his parents shock. Anver immediately began crying out in pain, and his mother picked him up and began rocking him, as the blood from Anver's cut arm dripped to the floor. Revan then reached out with the Force again, and the blood turned to mist, and floated to Revan before disappearing into his ghost.

"What did you do!" The mother demanded, and Revan put his hand over Anver's wound.

"I used an ancient Sith technique to bind my spirit to him. I cannot risk the Jedi Council interfering in my plans by making it impossible for me to be around Anver. With me being bound to him, there is nothing the Council can do." Revan explained, and when he removed his hand, Anver's wound was gone, completely healed. "There, like it never happened." Revan said, and suddenly, there was knock on the door. "He's here. I must go now, but rest assured that I will always be with Anver. May the Force be with both of you." Revan said, and he disappeared as Evnar walked to the door and opened, and a Jedi Master walked in.

"Greetings, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I am here to take your son to the Jedi Temple, where he would be trained in the ways of the Force."

* * *

><p>When Anver was brought before the Council, Qui-Gon explained to them that he sensed that Anver had a very strong connection to the Force, stronger than he's ever seen. The Council was about to respond, when they suddenly sensed a third presence, a powerful presence.<p>

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Master Windu demanded, and before, appeared Revan, much to the Council's shock. "What are you doing here?" Windu demanded.

"I am here to keep an eye on Anver. I need to make sure he's trained properly; he _is_ my descendant, after all." Revan explained, and the Council was taken aback by the announcement.

"Anver's…._your_ descendant?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, and Revan nodded.

"This _does_ explain Anver's strong connection to the Force." Kit Fisto said, and the other members of the Council nodded.

"That doesn't mean you can include yourself in Anver's training Revan; you are supposed to be one with the Force, at peace. Not worrying about one of your descendants." Windu said, and he tried to use the Force to dismiss Revan, but he didn't disappear, surprising the Council members.

"I have taken the necessary precautions to make sure I am always near Anver. You won't be able to send me away so easily." Revan explained, and the Council knew what he meant.

"You have bound yourself to Anver! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? That is Sith Sorcery you're using Revan!" Windu said angrily.

"I am aware of that Master Windu, but I did what was necessary; I _must_ remain close to Anver at all times. It's not just your teachings he needs to fulfill the destiny set before him, it's my teachings as well." Revan said, and Windu was about to respond, but Yoda held up his hand to stop him.

"A destiny, you claim Anver has. What is it?" Yoda asked.

"I can't give you the full details, but Anver will play a very important role that will determine the fate of the Republic _and_ the Jedi." Revan said.

"That is not enough proof to allow you to intervene in this child's training!" Windu said, but Yoda stopped Windu before he could continue.

"The truth, I sense in Revan. Allow him to play a part in Anver's training, we will." Yoda said, and the Council knew that Yoda's word was final.

"Very well, but we will keep a very close eye on Anver, and you Revan; if you try to teach Anver any forbidden Force Powers or techniques…" Windu said, but Revan raised his hand.

"I understand; I'll make sure Anver stays to the Jedi Code." Revan said, and the Council dismissed them.

"Come along Anver, I'll take you to your new room." Qui-gon said, and Anver looked towards his ancestor, who motioned him to follow the Jedi Master.

* * *

><p>Seven years later, six years before the Clone Wars<p>

Anver was in the library, resentfully studying the ways of the Force, and the Jedi, with his ancestor looking over his shoulder, making sure Anver was paying attention to what the holo-book was telling him. If you were to ask Anver, he'd quickly tell you that he'd rather spend time with his friends in the cafeteria, rather than spend hours studying. Revan, however, wasn't going to let Anver leave the library until he completely understood the meaning of the Jedi Code.

"Now Anver, translate the first tenet of the Jedi Code; There is no emotion, there is peace." Revan said, and Anver took a deep breath.

"A Jedi must understand their feelings, otherwise, they may not be able to confront them, and achieve the peace we deeply desire. In other words, we shouldn't allow emotions to take away our peace." Anver said, and Revan nodded.

"Very good, now, the second tenet; There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Revan said, and Anver rolled his eyes.

"A Jedi must be open-minded, and look for wisdom wherever he can, that includes being more than just rational, but also intuitive. A Jedi accepts other cultures and peoples opinions, without trying to impose their own thoughts on others." Anver explained, and Revan nodded again.

"Next; There is no passion; there is serenity." Revan said and Anver began thinking of an answer.

"A Jedi always keeps a calm mind, and keeps his emotions in check. He looks for other alternatives, other than violence, to solve conflict. You don't let you passions blind you, rather you see things the way the Force does." Anver said, and Revan gave his approval.

"Excellent. Now for the forth tenet; There is chaos, there is harmony." Revan said.

"Everything in the universe is connected and interdependent. Nothing happens by chance or accident. Experiencing things such as failure, inconvenience, disagreement, and disappointment is inevitable, and should just be accepted as a natural part of life. Tragedy is also a part of life, and a part of the Force, and when a Jedi accepts this fact, it will lead him to harmony." Anver said, and Revan nodded.

"Correct. Now for the final tenet; There is no death; there is the Force."

"The Force exists in all things, and it continues to live on in someone, even after that person has died. It is a Jedi's duty to accept and celebrate death, in order to celebrate life. A Jedi also doesn't fear death; they accept it. Nor does a Jedi mourn the death of a close one for too long, they accept the fact that death is a natural part of life, for neither can exist without the other. A Jedi also accepts that, when someone dies, they become one with the Force, and live on through us." Anver said, and Revan nodded finally, causing Anver to give a sigh of relief. "Can I go now? I'm starving, and I haven't talked to my friends all day!" Anver asked, and Revan nodded.

"Very well, but return to the Library as soon as you're done; you're going to learn about the origins of the Jedi and the Sith." Revan said, and Anver just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Anver said, and he took off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When Anver got into the cafeteria, he picked up a bowl of soup from the food bar, and quickly found his best friends, sitting at a nearby table, laughing. At the table were two Zeltron's, twins, brother and sister, the boy had deep crimson skin, while the girl had light pink skin, but both had blue hair. Both ten years old, like Anver. The girl's name was Luxa Duare, and her brother's name was Marruc. There was also an eight year old Togruta girl, Ahsoka Tano, with them as well. The three Jedi befriended Ahsoka a few months ago, but they quickly grew close. Anver sat down next to Ahsoka, across from Luxa, and greeted his friends with a smile.<p>

"Where've you been Anver? We were starting to miss you." Luxa asked, and Anver gave an exhausted sigh.

"Revan wouldn't let me leave the library until I learned and explained the Jedi Code to him, perfectly." Anver said annoyingly, and Marruc rolled his eyes.

"Sounds rough, but hey, I'd love to be taught by a great Jedi like Revan. Heck, I'd love to have your bloodline and strength in the Force." Marruc said.

"Trust me Marruc, if you were in my position, you wouldn't want this curse. I'm constantly being hounded by my ancestor to increase my knowledge of the Force beyond what is required for the other padawans. Not to mention the Council is constantly breathing down my neck about making sure I don't fall to the Dark Side, I mean, they'll lecture me if breathe wrong!" Anver said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Who knew a dead person could be such a tough instructor?" Ahsoka said, and the twins laughed, but Anver just focused on eating.

"When I'm done with lunch, Revan intends on teaching me the origins of the Jedi and all that stuff. I just wish I could be a normal youngling; I can't stand this constant training and studying!" Anver said, and his friends groaned in disappointment.

"Aw man! But you were supposed to play with us in the courtyard today!" Luxa said, upset, and Anver nodded.

"I know, but I _have_ to do what Revan says, no matter much I would rather spend time with you guys." Anver said, and as he finished off his soup, he reluctantly got up, and returned to the library like Revan had told him.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? I hope I did good job depicting Revan's personality, and showing Anver's character. I have a question for you guys; if you like this story, would you like to see other Kotor characters to appear in this story? Namely HK-47, and maybe even T3. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Three years later; three years before the Clone Wars

By the time Anver was thirteen years old, he was already one of the most powerful younglings in the Order, more powerful than some more experienced padawans. It could be seen in the Courtyard, a moderately sized indoor garden found deep in the Temple meant for meditation. Yoda was teaching the younglings how to meditate, but Anver was having no trouble whatsoever; he was already levitating a foot off the ground, and two large boulders were floating beside him. Anver didn't mean, nor did he want to, show off his power in that way, but when a Jedi meditates, it tends to show off their strength. Suddenly, Yoda tapped his cane on the ground, signaling the younglings to stop their meditation, and the students stood up afterwards, except Anver, who was trying to drop the boulders with damaging or hurting anything. Finally, Anver just let the stones fall, causing the ground to shake a little, and a youngling standing a little too close was knocked down by the ground shaking.

"Sorry." Anver said sincerely, and he walked over and helped the youngling up.

"Well done, younglings. Now, to the training arena, we will go." Yoda said, and he led the younglings to the training arena to continue teaching them about lightsaber combat.

* * *

><p>When the younglings arrived at the arena, they all got a training saber for themselves, and went to one of the many dueling platforms.<p>

"Today, new training we will begin; training in fighting as a team, and fighting against multiple opponent s, you will all learn. Treat this as an actual duel, you must." Yoda said, and the younglings split into groups of four. It would be a three-against-one match for every group. In Anver's case, he'd be the one fighting alone, and his opponents were going to be Marruc and Luxa, who were a part of his class, and a male Zabrak. Anver waited for the duel to start, and with a tap of Yoda's cane, the three Younglings rushed him.

Anver quickly got on the defensive, blocking strikes from each of his opponents, but firmly holding his ground. The three younglings constantly tried to attack Anver, but he had already learned the majority of Soresu's movements and steps, giving him a defensive advantage. Although Anver _did_ have the advantage, he knew he wouldn't win staying on the defensive, so give him room to go on the defensive, Anver punched Marruc in the gut, making him take a few steps back, and leg swept Luxa, knocking her down; with the twins temporarily out of the way, Anver got in the Makashi stance, a stance meant specifically for lightsaber duels, and began making quick strikes towards the Zabrak, making him step back for room to keep blocking.

Meanwhile, Yoda, and the just arrived Master Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi, were watching Anver's duel with great interest and intrigue, as they observed the younglings skill with a lightsaber.

"It appears that Revan's involvement in Anver's training is starting to pay off for the youngling." Obi-wan said, impressed at the skill Anver was showing.

"Perhaps, but I still don't like the idea of Revan playing a part in his descendant's training at all? Can we really trust him?" Windu asked, and Yoda nodded.

"The Force, guiding Revan it is." Yoda said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"I agree, though I don't think Revan keeping Anver up till four in the morning is good for the boy's health." Obi-wan said, and Windu looked at Obi-wan in confusion.

"What is Revan having the boy do?" Windu asked.

"Training; I've seen Anver in this room, training in the different forms of lightsaber combat, as early as six in the morning, and stay up till four the next day. Whatever destiny Revan claims Anver has, he's making sure Anver is ready for it." Obi-wan said, and they went back to watching the younglings duel.

As Anver and his opponents continued, Anver noticed that they were getting tired; they didn't have the extensive training Revan put him through. Hoping to end the fight quickly, Anver got ready to perform a lightsaber throw, and picked out the youngling that was farthest from him; it was Luxa. So, with a quick flick of his wrist, Anver sent his training blade flying in an arc towards Luxa, who was caught off guard by the move, allowing the blade to hit her in the chest, knocking her out of the arena; she was beaten. Marruc took the opportunity of Anver not having a weapon to strike at him, and motioned the Zabrak to join him, so the two charged at their fellow youngling, expecting to beat him quickly.

Marruc swung first, aiming for Anver's neck, but as soon as his arm was close enough, Anver grabbed it, stopping Marruc's attack. Anver then forced Marruc over, and moved his arm to block the Zabrak's blade with Marruc's. Anver followed up by pushing Marruc into the Zabrak, knocking both of them down, allowing Anver to grab his own training blade as it still flew through the air. Rearmed with his own blade, Anver charged at the two younglings as they struggled to get back up. The Zabrak got ready to defend himself, and as he got ready to block Anver's supposed shoulder strike, he was caught off guard when his opponent moved the blade down, aiming for his leg; the blade made contact, causing the Zabrak to get on his knee, leaving him open for Anver's finishing strike, a slash across the back. The Zabrak fell, defeated, leaving only Marruc. Realizing he was most likely going to lose the fight, Marruc reached out with the Force, and brought the Zabrak's own training blade to his free hand. Hoping to end the duel rather quickly, Anver entered a stance, not even the masters were aware that he knew.

"That's the Vapaad stance!" Obi-wan said, shocked, but Windu corrected him.

"No, that's the Juyo stance!"

With the end of the duel in his sights, Anver went on the offensive; using fast and unpredictable strikes, Anver forced Marruc on a strong defensive. As Marruc was forced to the edge of the platform, Anver began using stronger strikes, eventually causing Marruc's main training blade to be knocked out of his hand, leaving only his left handed weapon to defend himself with. Anver then made a hard strike towards Marruc's left shoulder, forcing the Zeltron to go in an awkward defensive stance, however, using the last bit of his strength, he was able to push Anver back a couple of feet, but Anver was relentless; he used a quick spin to knock Marruc's blade aside, leaving an opening in his defenses long enough to allow Anver to stab Marruc in the chest, knocking him back several feet, off the platform, ending the duel.

* * *

><p>After the duel, the three Council members were astounded by the performance they just saw; this was perhaps the first time they ever saw a mere youngling use such an efficient use of the different lightsaber fighting styles. Each form was used appropriately and professionally, something most padawans failed to do.<p>

"I main concern is that Revan is advancing Anver's studies so quickly, with us being unaware of it. We must keep a much closer eye on Anver and Revan than we have been in the past." Obi-wan said, and the Council members nodded.

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

Each day, Anver grew stronger with the Force, but no matter how much he grew, he still wish he was just a normal Jedi, and not a part of a bloodline where the hope of the galaxy are being forced onto him by his own ancestor. As he sat in the library, trying to learn different alien dialects and cultures, the twins and Ahsoka walked over and decided to keep him company.

"Hey Anver, there you are. We've been looking for you." Marruc said, and Anver just gave a 'hey' gesture.

"What have you been up to?" Luxa asked, and Anver just pointed towards the book he was reading, which was a tutorial on Shyriiwook, the main language of the Wookiee's. He didn't want to take his eyes off the book for two reasons; Shyriiwook was hard to learn, and he was worried he'd lose his place, and he didn't want to look at Luxa; he wasn't mad or disappointed at her, he was just worried he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. Over the years, Luxa had turned into a beautiful young girl, as was typical with Zeltron, and it would be a gross lie if Anver said he wasn't attracted to her, despite the fact that the Jedi Code forbade such feelings.

"Why are you learning Shyriiwook? We have translator droids for that." Ahsoka said.

"Revan says I might not always have a translator with me, so I need to learn as many languages as possible." Anver said as he turned the page of the book, though you could tell he was both bored and annoyed.

"How long have you been at this?" Luxa asked.

"Nine hours, nonstop." Anver said, and Luxa shook her head.

"That's ridiculous; doesn't Revan ever give you a break?" Luxa asked, and Anver shook his head.

"No; he makes me train practically everyday. I hardly get more than a couple of hours of sleep each day." Anver said, and the Ghost of Revan appeared before them.

"I have my reasons for this Anver. And you three need to stop distracting him." Revan said, but Luxa rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe he needs a little distraction every once and awhile." Luxa said, but Revan shook his head.

"When you're around him, he gets more than _a little_ distracted." Revan said, and Anver thanked the Force no one saw him blush for a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean by that?" Luxa asked, quickly getting annoyed.

"Never mind. Just leave Anver to his studies." Revan said, and at first the three remained stubborn about staying, but Anver spoke up.

"You guys go on; no need for all of us to die of boredom." Anver said, and Marruc and Ahsoka left, but Luxa stayed behind for a few moments. Anver motioned her to leave, and she just nodded and smiled as she patted Anver on the shoulder before leaving.

"You don't need your… _friend_, distracting you Anver. Study your books, not her body." Revan said, and Anver turned deep crimson in embarrassment.

"I…don't know…know what you're talking about!" Anver said, and Revan shook his head.

"Of course you don't. Now get back to work!" Revan said, and as he disappeared, Anver put on a faint smile as his thoughts went to Luxa.

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

War has come to the Republic; the Confederacy of Independent Systems has attacked the Republic, and they have answered with a clone army, apparently developed in secret, even from the Council. Now the Clone Wars has begun, and the Republic's protectors lead the charge. Except, Anver was left behind; every one of Anver's fans received a master; Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin Skywalker a month ago, and after the Battle of Geonosis, Luxa was assigned to Jedi Master Aayla Secura, while Marruc was assigned to Master Shaak Ti. With his friends hardly at the Temple, Anver was feeling lonely, his only company being Revan, and he just wished his ancestor would leave him alone. However, Anver believed that he'd be getting out of that problem soon enough; the Council has asked Anver to go to the Council Chambers, and he was certain that it was to assign him to a Jedi Master. When the elevator leading to the Council Chambers opened, Anver walked into the room, where Master Yoda was waiting for him.

"Come, youngling. Much to discuss, we have." Yoda said, and Anver nodded.

"Yes master." Anver said, and he walked over to the master, and bowed.

"A Jedi master, we have found for you; Master Kenobi. Go to him, you must. Learn from him, you will." Yoda said, and Anver bowed before the Grand Master.

"I will leave at once, Master Yoda." Anver said, and he turned around and went back to the elevator, where Revan was waiting for him.

"It's a good thing you were assigned to Kenobi; I need to keep an eye on his former padawan, Skywalker, without him being able to do anything about it." Revan said, and Anver looked at his ancestor, confused.

"Why do you need to keep an eye on Skywalker?" Anver asked, and Revan shrugged.

"I have my reasons; and they're none of your concerns. Right now, just focus on paying attention to what Master Kenobi has to teach you." Revan said, and both of them got ready for the events that were sure to play out before them.


End file.
